Help:Community guidelines
Welcome to the Edge Chronicles Wiki! ---- HELP AND CHAT TIME SUNDAY AT 5:30 PM GMT ---- For an introduction to this wiki, click here. Find the Manual of Style here. Check the Minutes of the Chats for new guidelines and standards the community agreed upon. To make this work as a community, we all need to follow simple guidelines: You might want to consider reading these rules, policies and guidelines. Just because you didn't read them doesn't mean you don't have to follow them! Also, please read the Minutes of the Chats to see what new guidelines have been agreed upon. Some Guidelines and Ressources for this wiki *Please remember to use the past tense for all articles! *The subject of the page should be in bold letters when it appears for the first time! *Remember to categorise pages properly. Don't invent any new categories if there's no good reason for doing so. Contact an admin if you used a new category. *Check your articles for spelling, especially the page titles! * Read the Manual of Style of the Edge Chronicles to properly edit and format articles! * Some tutorials on how to edit and on how to upload images * The Wiki's policies regarding religion, the layout policy, the deletion policy, the featured articles policy, the sources and appearances policy, the categorisation policy, the introduction policy, the ban policy and the clan policy. * Some resources on the Edge Chronicles * The bots policy * the The Edge Chronicles wiki:DiscordLink * the Admins of this Wiki * The Help Desk You can find most of the important policies above and in the Manual of Style as well as on the Introduction page or in the category Organisation. General set of rules Wikipedia is the largest and most successful wiki. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success. You may like to consider them for this Wikia. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too!